The subject of the invention is a method and a device to assist with the control of the propulsion unit of a vehicle that has a manual gearbox or a semi-automatic gearbox that can be operated manually.
A motor vehicle is driven by a propulsion unit comprising a drive engine, a clutch and a gearbox allowing the transmission ratio between the output shaft of the engine and the driven wheels to be modified according to the speed of the vehicle and the torque demanded of the engine.
The gearbox may be controlled manually by the driver or alternatively may be controlled automatically, the gear changes being decided by giving due consideration to various criteria and, at least, to the speed of the vehicle and to the load on the engine at the instant in question.